Cumpleaños de Carlisle
by SelKar
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Carlisle y el, cansado de que siempre le regalen cosas materiales que después termina amontonando en su despacho, les hace una jugarreta a los vampiros y a Bella…
1. Carlisle Cullen

Cumpleaños de Carlisle

Resumen: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Carlisle y el, cansado de que siempre le regalen cosas materiales que después termina amontonando en su despacho, les hace una jugarreta a los vampiros y a Bella…

Disclaimer: La idea original, los personajes y varias cosas mas son de Meyer, el resto es mío (lo cual es bien poco) y no busco ganar ni medio centavo, así como tampoco robarle seguidores . (Karlita egocéntrica al máximo)

1. Carlisle Cullen.

Nuestra casa era un revuelo desde el comienzo de la semana y todo por que este viernes era mi cumpleaños.

Bueno, en eso no había nada raro, el único problema es que yo, cansado de que me regalaran cosas materiales y sin otro tipo de valor que después terminaban acumulándose en mi despacho, decidí darles una pequeña lección a mis chicos…y ya que estaba a Bella también.

El lunes, cuando Esme estaba cazando y los chicos en el Instituto, me metí en sus dormitorios y… he aquí en mis manos el resultado. Dentro de una caja que ahora mismo voy a esconder debajo de mi escritorio, esta la billetera (cartera o como quieran decirle) de cuero roja de Rosalie, la azul, también de cuero, de Emmett, la de Esme que no tiene nada raro, la verde de Jasper, la negra de Alice, la azul de Edward y me tome el lujo de entrar en la casa de Bella y también sacarle su billetera. También les saque a todos ellos la plata que dejan olvidada a veces en los bolsillos y las tarjetas de crédito que pudieran tener a escondidas y todo, absolutamente TODO, esta ahora en esta bella caja fuerte reforzada y con clave que solo yo se.

Dejo escapar una risa entre divertida y maliciosa mientras escondo la caja fuerte bajo una tabla suelta debajo de mi escritorio.

Ahora solo hay que sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nota de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Espero que les haya gustado ;) ya lo subí en el foro de crepúsculo por si lo leyeron antes ahí o piensan que es mas fácil opinar desde ahí .

Bye, beshos y nos leemos


	2. Alice Cullen

2. Alice Cullen.

¡Voy a matar a Carlisle! En mitad de la clase de Biología acabo de tener una visión, en donde el muy desgraciado nos escondió las billeteras, no se donde, y todo por que quiere que le regalemos algo hecho por nosotros mismos.

Mando una mirada que abarca toda nuestra mesa, Emmett y Rosalie hablando en susurros, Jasper pensando y Edward y Bella hablando de no se que y riéndose después. ¿Qué hago?¿Se los digo o no se los digo?

- Emmm… chicos…. – susurro, algo me dice que se los diga, pero no creo que se lo tomen muy bien y no quiero que hagan desastres en medio de la cafetería. - ¿Qué le van a regalar a Carlisle? – pregunto como si nada en cuanto tengo su atención, es una muy buena manera de sacar el tema… o eso creo.

- No se, no lo he pensado todavía, pero creo que el jueves voy a ir a Seattle con Emmett a comprarle algo. – dijo Rosalie con un extraño brillo en los ojos ante la perspectiva de ir a Seattle aunque fuese para comprarle un regalo a Carlisle y así tener una excusa para comprarse algo para ella.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunto con algo de temor, aunque no lo dejo ver en el tono de mi voz.

- Ni idea, tal vez algún libro… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Edward, Bella? – casi no quiero enterarme…

- No sabemos. – dijo Bella. – Quiero decir, algo le vamos a regalar, pero tenemos todo el resto de la semana para pensarlo.

- Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Edward al notar que no lo dejo leer mis pensamientos.

- Pues… Carlisle escondió toda nuestro dinero. – dije con un hilo de voz.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los cinco se pararon de un salto y me miraron como si yo lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿¡QUE!? – gritaron a unísono, corrección, ME gritaron a unísono.

Todos en la cafetería voltearon a vernos extrañados, sentia sus miradas clavadas en mi.

- No me griten a mi, ¡yo solo lo vi! – exclame enojada, ni que yo hubiera escondido el dinero.

- ¿Donde escondió la caja fuerte? – pregunto Edward al captar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

- No llegue a verlo. – dije sintiéndome levemente culpable, baje la vista y la pose en las falsas betas de la mesa.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que viste? – pregunto Rosalie lentamente… oh dios! Rosalie sin dinero! Nos incordiaría a TODOS!

Levante la cabeza lentamente y fije mis ojos en los suyos, una leve gota de ira mezclada con algo de histeria me devolvió la mirada y yo trague saliva al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Emmett y Jasper adelantándose a lo que sucedería se apartaron de su camino.

- ¿¡Pe-pero QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREE QUE ES!? – pregunto furiosa y corrió, a velocidad humana claro esta, fuera de la cafetería.

No mucho después se escucho el ruido de un coche que todos supinos era el de Rosalie.

- Que exagerada, ¿que no sabe que hay muchas maneras de ganar dinero? – dijo Bella volviéndose a sentar tranquilamente.

Pues claro! Esa muchacha era inteligente y cada vez me caía mejor. Hay un montón de formas de ganar dinero, trabajar queda descartado, no pienso mover un dedo por Carlisle cuando el me escondió mi dinero y tarjetas de crédito; siempre se puede hacer algo por mis propios medios… pero que…

Vamos… que tan difícil puede ser regalarle algo a un vampiro de más de trescientos años…

Ya se! Un cuadro, le voy a pintar un cuadro, eso se me da bastante bien y no tengo que gastar mas de unos pocos dólares en el lienzo, los colores y los pinceles que creo que ya tengo, el marco del cuadro lo puedo hacer a mano y listo.

Evite sonreír radiante frente a mis enojados hermanos y a Bella, quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Edward de reojo, me compadezco de el, lo que sea que este pensando Bella no lo va a beneficiar en absoluto.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Este es un poco más largo y ahora mismo estoy subiéndolo en el foro, espero que les guste, los próximos van a tardar un poquito mas…

Bye, beshos, nos leemos…


	3. Rosalie Cullen

3. Rosalie Cullen.

- ¿¡Pe-pero QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREE QUE ES!? – chille furiosa, ese desgraciado me va a devolver mi tarjeta de crédito y mi cartera así tenga que torturarlo hasta su cumpleaños.

Me fui de la cafetería corriendo a un patético paso humano y en cuanto estuve fuera de las miradas de todo el mundo corrí esta vez mas rápido y en dos segundos estaba al lado de mi descapotable rojo.

Subí en mi bellísimo coche y pise el acelerador a fondo, yendo directa hacia nuestra casa.

No tarde demasiado en llegar a la casa en donde descubrí, después de revisarla dos veces en menos de diez minutos, desarreglando el peinado que tanto me había costado conseguir, que no había nadie.

Volví al coche y esta vez fui hacia el hospital.

Durante el camino, que no fueron mas de diez minutos, estuve pensando para tratar de encontrar la razón por la que Carlisle haría semejante barbaridad y no encontré ninguna razón que me pareciera lo suficientemente buena como para privarme de las facilidades que me daba mi tarjeta de crédito.

Al llegar al hospital entre corriendo, nuevamente a ese patético paso humano, hasta que llegue a donde estaba Carlisle escribiendo algo en un block mientras revisaba una estantería repleta de frasquitos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

- Papá, - comencé lentamente al ver que había un par de enfermeras mirando. – podrías decirme ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS ESCONDISTE MI TARJETA DE CREDITO!? – la calma no es una de mis virtudes, eso se nota y no me voy a molestar en ocultarlo.

- Rosa, no es nada grave, no te vas a morir por estar cinco días sin cartera ni tarjeta de crédito. – musito Carlisle sin siquiera mirarme, aunque claramente divertido y eso me enfureció aun mas.

- Pues si! No puedo sobrevivir sin mi cartera, así como tampoco sin mis tarjetas de crédito! – chille histérica, ¡quiero mis tarjetas! ¡Al menos una!

- No y es mi ultima palabra. – dijo de nuevo sin mirarme.

Le arrebate el block y el bolígrafo con un rápido movimiento y los tire al piso.

- Pues esa no es mi última palabra. Yo quiero mis tarjetas de vuelta y las quiero ¡ahora! – le grite y se me revolvió el estomago, nunca le había gritado como ahora, justo a una semana de su cumpleaños… creo que me he pasado.

El se limito a mandarme una mirada de reojo mientras levantaba las cosas que yo había tirado. ¿Me pareció a mí o vi algo de dolor en sus ojos?

- Eh… yo… - ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¿¡Justo ahora tiene que venir mi conciencia a reclamarme!? – de acuerdo, sobreviviré una semana sin tarjetas de crédito. – musite y me fui rápidamente, no quería ver su cara herida.

Me subí a mi coche y fui directa a casa, no me apetecía en lo mas mínimo volver al instituto. Camino a casa sospese mis opciones… no podía dejarlo sin regalo, esa no seria una buena manera de agradecerle todo lo que hace por nosotros.

Al llegar a casa corrí hacia mi recamara y encendí el reproductor de CD's.

Estaba escuchando el mismo CD por tercera vez cuando se me ocurrió algo, a Carlisle le gustaba escuchar música, tal vez si le regalaba algún CD que no tuviera y que quisiera… eso no salía mucho y podría conseguirlo fácil con mis contactos…

Perfecto, ya tenía el regalo indicado y estaba un paso mas cerca de mis tarjetas de crédito.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la no tan desquiciada, Karlita Ate (Rosalie me gana…):

Si será zarpada, tiene "tarjetaS" con s, plural… tarjetas…. Yo no tengo ni una y ella tiene más de una… Buenooooo…. espero que les haya gustado…

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo ;)


	4. Jasper Cullen

4. Jasper.

¿Que diablos estoy haciendo acá? Tirado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión, cuando debería estar buscando algún regalo para Carlisle.

Ya lo recordé, estoy acá por que no tengo nada que hacer y no se me ocurre ningún buen regalo… Claro que dudo mucho que se me ocurra algo viendo la televisión, pero nunca se sabe y es mejor que estar tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada.

Fijo la vista en el televisor y pego un salto en cuanto veo lo que están mostrando. Me arrodillo al lado de la TV y la abrazo. Reacciono rápidamente, si alguien me viera se reiría y eso es malo si tus hermanos van a vivir contigo por toda la eternidad recordándolo.

Me separo de la televisión y me siento con las piernas cruzadas sin despegar la vista de la imagen que mostraban.

Era una mujer de unos treinta años, tejiendo y después te mostraban un pullover de lana azul. No debía ser muy difícil conseguir lana y tejer debía ser fácil, si esa mortal podía hacerlo por que no podría hacerlo yo.

Me pare de un salto y corrí hacia el pueblo, tal vez allí consiguiera un poco de lana. Las instrucciones de cómo tejer debía de poder encontrarlas en algún libro o tal vez en Internet.

¡DOS DIAS! ¡Dos días y no logre ni una manga! Por que no se me ocurrió la idea de Bella. Levanto el libro del suelo, a donde lo acabo de enviar en un arranque de furia, y comienzo a releer las instrucciones, de otra manera nunca podré terminar a tiempo y Carlisle se quedara sin regalo de mi parte.

¡Lo logre! ¡Siiiiii! Me puse a saltar con las agujas en mano y una manga completa. Al darme cuenta de que parezco idiota dejo de hacerlo, pero la sonrisa radiante no la borro, tal vez si pueda darle el regalo a Carlisle después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora que en estos momentos se esta muriendo de risa y le cuesta el triple escribir:

Jajajajajajajajaj

No les gusto? Es cortito pero gracioso ;)

Espero que el próximo les guste.


	5. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen

5. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Debí haberme negado. Algo me decía "Edward, no lo hagas, no aceptes" y yo confié en Bella… ¿Quien no confiaría en alguien que te mira con una carrita de perrito a medio morir? Yo tengo la respuesta, alguien INTELIGENTE.

Ahora que estoy haciendo, estoy podando los jardines de TODAS las casas de TODO el pueblo. Claro, Bella me ayuda, pero yo soy mucho más rápido y termino dos jardines en el tiempo que ella hace medio.

Le mando una mirada a la casa de al lado en donde Bella esta tomando un poco de agua después de haber podado medio jardín.

Cuando lo dijo parecía tan sencillo... nunca supuse que me asaría bajo el sol mientras lo hacia y mucho menos que debía podar los jardines de TODAS las casas de TODO el pueblo para conseguir el dinero necesario para comprarle el regalo a Carlisle.

Si para el día de su cumpleaños no me suicide con la podadora, lo mato.

- Bella! – le grito y ella deja de tomar agua para mírame. – Recordame no volver a escuchar tus ideas! – veo como me sonríe burlonamente y me envía un beso, para después volver a su trabajo.

Maldición, ¡lo hizo a propósito! ¡Y yo recién me doy cuenta! Si será…

Continuo con mi trabajo, faltan solo cinco jardines y terminamos, después de tres días de "arduo" trabajo. Vamos a conseguir el dinero para comprarle los pasajes que lo lleven directo a Miami con el pasaje de vuelta pedido para dentro de un mes. Por lo menos me voy a librar de Carlisle y Esme por un mes, esa parte del regalo tengo que agradecérsela a Bella, fue a ella a quien se le ocurrió mandar a Carlisle y a Esme de vacaciones por un mes a Miami.

Un coche para al lado del jardín y yo al darme vuelta para mirar me encuentro con Emmett y Rosalie sonriéndome entre divertidos y burlones.

- Sigue así que todavía te faltan algunos jardines! – me grita Emmett y ambos comienzan a reírse al tiempo que pisan el acelerador y se van rumbo a casa.

A punto de gritarles un par de verdades siento unos brazos que me rodean el cuello. Bajo la cabeza y veo que Bella me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si te distraes vas a tardar el doble. – me dice, me da un beso, que solo es un pequeño roce de labios y se va de nuevo hacia el jardín vecino, dejándome ahí parado, con la podadora en una mano y la boca entreabierta queriendo otro beso.

Vuelvo al trabajo sin dejar de mirarla de reojo, ella se ríe mientras comienza a podar la otra mitad del jardín. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea este trabajo…

-----------------------------------------------------

Nota de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Espero que les este gustando, tanto como me gusta a mi.

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo ;)


	6. Emmett Cullen

6. Emmett Cullen

Tres días, solo tres días faltaban para que fuera el cumpleaños de Carlisle y yo todavía no tengo regalo. Edward y Bella ya compraron los pasajes, Rosalie esta haciendo llamados como loca tratando de conseguir un CD y Jasper… no se que estará haciendo Jasper, solo sale para ir al Instituto y cuando vuelve se encierra en su cuarto. Ayer escuche sus saltos desde mi habitación, no se que estará haciendo pero lo que sea lo consiguió, casi nunca salta de felicidad. Esme esta igual que yo, todavía no consigue regalo y Alice esta igual que Jasper, solo sale de su habitación para ir al Instituto y en cuanto vuelve se encierra dentro de la habitación, de vez en cuando sale con unas manchas de pintura por lo que supongo que estará pintando o algo similar.

Bien, en esta página de Internet no encontré nada útil, vamos a la próxima. Estoy buscando un buen regalo que no salga demasiado, dudo que pueda conseguir mucha plata en tres días, y no encuentro nada.

En esta página tampoco hay nada útil ni interesante… otra ventanita y con esta se abre una de publicidad, la cual cierro inmediatamente. Vamos… que tanto puede costar encontrar un regalo en alguna de esas páginas de compra y venta.

Ya pasaron dos horas y todavía no encuentro nada que… lo encontré, sonrió exhibiendo todos mis dientes al monitor. Un nuevo juego completo de baseball con todo incluido y tal como los que usamos nosotros, todos de metal, seguramente el vendedor es otro vampiro o algo similar… ahora solo hay que ver el precio que es… U$S 15.000.

- ¿¡QUE!? – mi grito se debe haber escuchado hasta el pueblo y no me importa. – ¿¡COMO QUE QUINCE MIL!?

¿Y ahora de donde saco quince mil dólares?

Repaso el escritorio con la vista en busca de alguna idea y detengo mis ojos en una foto con marco de madera tallado a mano por no me interesa quien. En ella salimos Rosa y yo abrazados apoyándonos en mi jeep recién comprado.

Mi jeep, eso es, puedo vender mi jeep, claro que esto va a doler bastante, hace añares que tengo aquel jeep.

Abro un buscador y escribo el modelo de mi jeep, aparecen al poco rato un montón de páginas, pero casi todas tienen un número mayor de treinta mil, con eso alcanzara. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Quién, en este aburrido pueblo, quiere un Jeep?

Tras media hora más de pensar me viene a la cabeza el nombre del mayor dolor de cabeza de Edward, Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black.

Tome la guía de teléfono y busque el número de Black, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo y no dude en llamar. Me atendió la voz ronca que supuse era del padre de Jacob.

- Diga? – dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

- Esta Jacob? – pregunte en un tono que debía ser amable.

- Un minuto. – me extraño que no preguntara quien era, pero allá el si confiaba tanto en su hijo como para no preguntar.

- Hola? – esta vez era la voz de un joven quien hablaba.

- Hola, habla Emmett Cullen… antes de que hables con tu padre, tengo una propuesta. – dije todo rápidamente.

- Cual es la propuesta? – dijo después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

- He escuchado a Bella decir que estas buscando un coche, y yo quiero vender mi jeep antes del pasado mañana, que opinas? Serian treinta mil y esta barato. – dije tratando de que aceptara.

- Acepto, si son veinte en vez de treinta. – dijo sin que le temblara la voz por mas que me había bajado diez mil en una sola oración.

¿Estoy tan necesitado de dinero como para aceptar? La respuesta era obvia.

- De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos mañana camino a La Push? – pregunte sin dudar.

- Claro, ahí nos vemos.

- Bien, ahora a despedirnos de nuestro bello jeep que no vamos a ver mas… - susurre para mi mismo y fui directo al garaje. – Te voy a extrañar jeep. – Digo pasándole la mano por la puerta roja.- Vamos, que solo es un jeep – me digo para darme ánimos, pero si tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, separarme de este jeep me cuesta bastante… y todo esto para comprarle un regalo a Carlisle.

Entrecierro los ojos y miro con algo de enojo hacia arriba, en donde se supone esta el despacho de Carlisle.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Buenas, este no estuvo tan bueno como los anteriores pero algo es algo…. No logre darle el sentimiento necesario, pero se supone que separarse del jeep le duele… y mucho :P

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo ;)


	7. Esme Cullen

7. Esme Cullen

¿Que se supone que le voy a comprar? Todavía no tengo ni la mas pálida idea de que comprarle y eso que se supone que lo conozco, quiero decir, soy su esposa, debería conocer sus gustos como la palma de mi mano y no encuentro nada pasable siquiera.

Estaba, al igual que Emmett, revisando páginas de Internet, buscando algo que me convenciera aunque fuera minimamente como para comprarlo. Bueno, estaba eso y el hecho de que tenía que conseguir la plata para comprarlo.

- ¿¡QUE!? – escuche el grito de Emmett y un impulso me obligo a pararme de un salto, sabia que no podía estar herido, pero me precipite hacia la puerta. – ¿¡COMO QUE QUINCE MIL!? – me quede quieta con la mano en el picaporte, para después comenzar a reírme. Aun después de que Carlisle le sacara la cartera el le iba a comprar un regalo y uno de quince mil dólares si no escuchaba mal.

Volví a ir hacia la maquina y me concentre en buscar mi regalo, escuchando las cavilaciones de Emmett y su decisión.

- Pobrecillo, vender su jeep. – susurre negando con la cabeza.

Entonces la encontré, era una moto, hasta ahora Carlisle se manejaba con autos, según el por que no quería llamar mas la atención, pero nunca le diría que no a una moto y menos a una como ESA. Era una Honda CBR 1000 XX, plateada y negra, que venia con casco. Nuevita, recién salida de la tienda.

¿Cuanto costaba esa preciosura? U$S 19.590.

- Moraleja de esta historia, nunca te rías de las desgracias del prójimo. – dije con sorna para mi misma.

Pero… yo no soy tan bestia como mis niñitos.

Lleve la flechita hasta el botoncito que decía "Buy" en rojo y le di clic. Al instante me aparecieron los datos del vendedor y aun mas datos de la moto, el hombre vivía en Seattle, por lo que no le iba a costar tanto traerla hasta acá.

Tome mi celular y realice la llamada, le di la dirección a donde quería que me la trajera y le pedí que por favor me la trajera el domingo.

Una vez que tuve la moto asegurada tome una cartulina azul, recorte un rectángulo del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito y anote con letra clara, elegante y prolija: "Vale por una moto Honda CBR 1000 XX". Después tome un sobre del cajón y metí la tarjeta, cerré el sobre y escribí "Carlisle" con mi mejor letra.

Si creía que yo me iba a desvivir por conseguirle un regalo estaba muy equivocado, era capaz de vaciar una botella de vino, rellenarla con sangre de algún animal y dársela envuelta como regalo, no iba a poner el mundo de cabeza solo por ¡CONSEGUIRLE UN REGALO!

Apague la computadora después de anotar todos los datos en un papel y guardarlos bajo llave en uno de los cajones.

Todavía me quedaba mucho que hacer antes del viernes, para empezar, planearle la fiesta a Carlisle y hablar muy seriamente con mis niños y Bella.

Sonreí de manera angelical cuando me cruce con Carlisle al salir de mi estudio y en cuanto no me veía cambie mi sonrisa por una que variaba ente la diversión y la maldad, me iba a divertir tanto en esa fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí, en el próximo cap hay risas aseguradas y mucha diversión ;)

Por si quieren ver una imagen de la motito y enterarse más o menos de cómo es, en esta Pág., hay unas muy buenas fotos: http://elmundomotor.elmundo.es/elmundomotor/especiales/2005/11/motos2006/motos/honda/cbr1000x/

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo :)


	8. El tan ansiado cumpleaños

8. El tan ansiado cumpleaños.

Esta semana la pase entre risas. Era tan divertido ver los planes que hacían para conseguirme un regalo… Bella que había puesto a Edward a podar jardines, con eso me morí de risa, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Edward cortando el césped.

Rosalie haciendo llamadas a todos sus conocidos para conseguir no se que cosa.

Jasper y Alice se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones y de vez en cuanto se escuchaban gritos de furia, histeria o felicidad a medida que pasaba la semana.

Emmett me entere que había vendido su jeep aunque no se que compro a cambio.

Y Esme… ella es la única que consiguió salvarse de mis investigaciones, no se que compro ni que hizo para conseguir dinero, pero hoy me voy a enterar.

Abajo ya estaban preparando entre todos las cosas para la fiesta y no me dejaban bajar.

- ¿¡Ya esta!? – grite seguro de que alguno de mis hijos o tal vez Esme me escucharían, Bella no podría.

- Todavía no, amor! – me grito Esme de vuelta.

¿Que tanto pueden estar haciendo?

- Ya esta, amor. – el grito de Esme hizo que saltara del asiento y me precipitara hacia la puerta, soy curioso desde siempre y esta semana para mi fue la mas larga de todas, tratando de averiguar que me iban a regalar y sin conseguirlo, era tan frustrante…

Baje corriendo las escaleras. Abajo me esperaban Esme, Bella, Alice y Rosalie con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Y los chicos? – pregunte extrañado.

- Ahora vienen, fueron a buscar los regalos que conseguimos. – dijo Bella sonriendo radiante.

- Ey Carlisle! – me llamo Jasper desde mi espalda.

Gire sobre mi mismo para encontrarme cara a cara con Jasper, Emmett y Edward con los brazos alzados dispuestos a tirarme algo.

Lo próximo que vi fueron tres globos de agua dirigiéndose había mi. Volví a girarme para que no me dieran en la cara y me dieron otros cuatro que me habían tirado las chicas. Cerré los ojos e instintivamente alce los brazos para protegerme. A los siete primeros impactos les siguieron otros tantos que me dieron sin yo poder evitarlo.

- Ya terminaron? – pregunte cinco minutos después, no se cuantos globos de agua me habían dado, pero me dolían la espalda, los brazos y el pecho.

- Claro, amor. – dijo Esme.

En cuanto baje los brazos y levante la cabeza un globo que Bella tiro me dio de lleno en la cara. Parpadee confuso unos segundos para después verme la ropa, sintiéndola demasiado pegajosa como para que fuera agua.

La camiseta verde que me había puesto esa mañana ahora estaba fucsia, azul, violeta y de otros tantos colores. De los brazos me chorreaba pintura roja y naranja y en el piso había una mezcla extraña de colores.

- Pero que…? – pregunte mirando mi ropa, trate de ver parte de mi espalda y la descubrí de otros tantos colores.

- Creíste que podaría todos los jardines de todo el pueblo y no me vengaría? – escuche la voz de Edward a mi espalda y gire para verlo.

- O que yo vendería me Jeep gratis?- me pregunto Emmett.

- O que yo aprendería a tejer y no pediría nada a cambio? – Jasper me sonrió radiante mientras comenzaba a jugar con otro globo de agua relleno de pintura. Recién entonces caí en cuenta de que todos tenían a sus lados unos baldes repletos de globitos.

- Carlisle. – me llamo Rosalie, yo me gire para ver como empujaba con el pie un balde con globitos llenos de pintura hacia mi. – No seremos tan injustos. – dijo sonriéndome burlonamente.

Media hora después la sala estaba de todos colores, incluso el piano estaba manchado de violeta y nosotros estábamos peor que la sala mi pelo tenia una parte de color fucsia y otra verde manzana y así seguía todo el resto del cuerpo. Al final la lucha había salido bastante equitativa, ya que había logrado esquivar varios globos que habían dado en mis "contrincantes".

Recién ahora, cuando estábamos de todos colores comenzó el momento de entregarme los regalos.

- Bella y yo, después de mucho decidir que haríamos con el dinero que juntamos, decidimos comprarles a ti y a Esme unos pasajes a Miami, que según lo que Alice pudo ver estaba bastante nublado. – dijo Edward acercándose con Bella y un sobre, el cual me entrego con una sonrisa.

Yo abrace a Edward, sabiendo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir el dinero y después a Bella, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias chicos.

- Yo, - intervino Rosalie separando a Bella con rapidez para entregarme una pequeña cajita.- conseguí esto. – dijo. La abrí y me encontré con un CD que había estado buscado desde hace tiempo.

- Gracias, Rosa. – dije y la abrace, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, como antes había hecho con Bella.

La misma operación se repitió con Alice, quien me dio un cuadro pintado por ella misma de un amanecer en un valle con un marco tallado por ella misma; Emmett me dio un juego nuevo de baseball; Jasper un pollover azul oscuro que era el único tono de lana que pudo conseguir; y por ultimo Esme, quien me dio un sobre con un papel que decía "Vale por una moto Honda CBR 1000 XX".

En cuanto lo leí en voz alta todos la querían matar, la mayoría había pasado los últimos días esforzándose al máximo para tener un regalo para hoy y ella simplemente me había dado un papel que según ella valía por una moto que me iba a dar en cuanto llegar a Forks.

Después de guardar los regalos en un lugar seguro, incluso el "vale", salimos fuera en donde nos esperaban más globos de agua rellenos de pintura.

En cuanto anocheció y se largo a llover, tal y como Alice había previsto, estrenamos el juego de baseball completo que me regalo Emmett.

Si he de ser sincero, a pesar de estar bañado en pintura que se endurece cada vez mas y que haya llovido, este es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido y ya estoy esperando ansioso el próximo año para repetirlo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Holas, el final de este fic tan gracioso, casi me cuesta decirlo :( espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutando leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo ;)

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo mis fics :P jajajaj


End file.
